Part 5
by MiaMia2003
Summary: This is the fifth part of Ethgoesboom Five nights at Candy's remastered! Sorry I was inactive because I was busy...it won't happen again. Check out his second channel called, King of Caps and subscribe to him! He'll appreciate it along with subscribing to his fnaf channel!


August 20th

On the stage...

Candy's P.O.V.

This is the day Cindy, Foxy, and I are going to do night 2 on Five nights at Candy's remastered! I woke up right before Cindy did and got the laptop on and got the game on. After I did that, I woke up Cindy around 8 am. I tapped her on the shoulder while whispering, "Cindy...wake up you sleepy kitty…" Her eyes shot open and saw me on her left and that made her smile. I'm surprised because she would normally freak out because she never knows when I sneak up on her to wake her up. Penguin came in and reported to me that Foxy is going to be here in about 10 minutes. Or that was what he thought because around 8:10 am, he bust the door opened knocking Penguin out. "Hi mateys! I'm ready for the let's play!" He exclaimed in his pirate accent. He looked down seeing Penguin as he got out from under the door he kicked down the door and mumbled while rubbing his head, "That was fast...ow."

Foxy's P.O.V.

I feel sorry about that little guy. I was super excited because I really liked the steampost Freddy showed me after Candy did his little "tradition". Cindy walks over to Penguin and so did Candy to make sure he was okay. Penguin responded with a nod as he waddled back to where he was before I kicked the door almost killing him. Candy chuckled a little bit and I asked, "What's so funny matey?" Cindy walks over to me and told me about the Five nights at Candy's 2 playable animatronics that a similar thing happened to Withered Candy when Purvis kicked the door down on him with Shrek music in the background and that she should've played it before I kicked the door down. I chuckled in guilt as I apologized, "Sorry about that. I hope that door can be repaired." Cindy assured me, "Of course it will silly." Let's start the game!

The beginning of the video and gameplay

In the office...

Cindy's P.O.V.

I pressed record on the camera and got to my place fast. I really hope I don't fall out of my seat and hit my head again. I suddenly remembered something and whispered to Candy about he was going to interview Foxy and get to know him better. He whispered back, "Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me Cindy." Good thing Foxy didn't hear it. We started the video with our introductions but Candy had to make this cringe because he said, "Welcome aboard, captain!" I face palmed along with Foxy and he grumbled, "Don't do that again." I added in, "Yeah you total cringe lord! You obviously got it from some kind of Spongebob reference or something like that!" I sometimes call him that when he does or says something super cringy like he usually does off camera. I hope he doesn't make this even more cringy than he already did.

Candy's P.O.V.

I kinda cringed at what I said before. I shrugged it off and went with the let's play. This is going to be interesting interviewing Foxy and getting to know him a little better. Cindy told the perfect time to interview him when no one is moving and it's all quiet until in game me, Cindy, Penguin, or Chester attack. I got a few questions that the fans recommended for me along with myself.

4am...

Cindy's P.O.V.

So far, Candy asked stupid questions like what are Trash and the Gang look like in real life, etc. The third one was a good question, Candy cleared his throat and asked, "Fowa or Fwah?" Foxy's eyes became black with white pupils and glared at him as he threatened him, "First. Warning." I started laughing hysterically along with Candy. I patted Foxy on the shoulder while saying, "Come on, Foxy. You got to admit, that's pretty funny!" I know how Foxy feels about Bonnie saying fowa all the time. I bet Candy stole Freddy's secret which he does like always and says he's "supporting" him like how he did with Rachel, and Jolly. Maybe I can steal Candy's secret and see what shame he has to hide. *Laughs sinisterly*

Candy's P.O.V.

I asked Foxy, "How does Chica feel about chicken pizza?" Cindy was surprised about that because Chica is a chicken and I've already seen her Can Your Pet video. Foxy told me a story of how Chica did a hunger strike because she was super furious. It lasted for ten whole minutes until Freddy got a chicken pizza out of the fridge, Chica sniffed it and said, "Welp, I guess I'm a cannibal now." And ate the pizza in whole. Cindy was super paralyzed to the point where she is a statue because she didn't move at all and had a frozen expression and I felt like why did I even asked? I regretted it now that I've got a cannibalist chicken in my mind.

6am…

Foxy's P.O.V.

Candy was excited because we beat the night and held out his hand and exclaiming, "We did it, Foxy! High five!" I shrugged and said, "All right, if you insist." I accidently high five him with my hook instead of my hand, and Candy started to wince, "Merow...ow." It looks like Cindy and Candy are even because when Freddy, Candy, and Cindy got jumpscared by that purple puppet, Cindy fell out of her chair hitting her head hard. Now I got Candy injured by high fiving him with my hook. Cindy exclaimed, "Let's get on with this cutscene!" I muttered, "Ok, this better be good. Oh gosh." Candy read on the screen, "Error, no video input." we heard a scream which caused Cindy to jump a little bit and Candy asked while stammering., "What was that? Did...did...did you hear that, Foxy?" I said, "Yeah I did. It kind of sounded like someone screaming. Um...are you okay?" Cindy's fists clenched and Candy started to hyperventilate and I notice he started to shake.

Cindy's P.O.V.

Candy asked in a shaky voice, "Um...what?" Foxy repeated, "Are you okay? Your shaking, and Cindy, your fists are clenched. I snapped out of my thoughts and asked, "Are they?" Candy asked, "Am I? It just sounded kind of familiar." I mumbled, "Almost...too familiar." We got to a screen with blood and bones and Candy and I screamed like there was a serial killer on the loose. Foxy shouted, "Candy! Cindy! What's your problem?" I started to cry along with Candy. "Not again!" Candy muttered while whimpering. Foxy has his hands on Candy's shoulders trying to comfort him by reasoning with him and assured him, "It's not that bad, okay? It's just a game." After hearing these words, I wiped my oil tears and my voice started to raise. "Foxy? Is this how you see this, our lives?! Just a game?! FOXY?! JUST A GAME?!" I started to get in his face, but Candy puts a restraining hand on my shoulder while arguing back, "It's not...just a game. It really happened! It's bringing back bad memories. I-I forgot." Foxy pleaded, "Matey, you need to calm down." Candy started to stammer, until he ran out of things to say because of him hyperventilating he cutted to the chase, "I'm having a panic attack; I need you to finish the video for us, okay?" I agreed, "Yeah I seriously need some space after what happened." Foxy got confused and responded, "Okay? Jeez, we were having fun. Well I was getting mad mostly, but we were having fun until you freaked out. What's going on, you wanna talk?" I looked away from him while responding, "That won't be necessary, Foxy." Candy took my hand and mumbled, "No...we just want to get out of here, okay? Just end the video. END THE VIDEO!" He shouted as he ran away with his hands in his face crying. I ran as well looking like I was about to burst into tears and shouting, "Candy, wait for me!"

Foxy's P.O.V.

After the two are gone, I thought to myself. "Woah, they just ran off. What's their deal?" I did my outro, closed the laptop, and tried to find where did Candy and Cindy run off to. I've looked for them almost 5 hours, running all over the place trying to find them. I eventually gave up and shouted as I went out the door, "Well, thanks for the let's play. Uh...Chica is going to do night 3 with you guys. I'll see you tomorrow if you're doing better, bye mateys!" I ran all the way back to Freddy's and explained everything to Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, and MiaMia2003 what happened. Freddy exclaimed, "Poor Candy and Cindy, I hope they'll be okay." Bonnie's ears dropped as he groaned, "I feel so bad for those two." Chica fretted, "That's terrible!" MiaMia2003 muttered, "Oh no, I feel terrible for them."

MiaMia2003's P.O.V.

I couldn't believe what my yellow fox ears are hearing right now, but at the same time I sort of expected this to happen which was very similar to Freddy's time in the 80's. I went in the parts and service room and looked at Golden Freddy's box while mumbling, "What am I going to do now that Candy and Cindy know about their past? That's it, I'm not keeping in Golden Freddy's and the Puppet's secret anymore! If you two are hearing this, you're secret will be exposed to Freddy and the others soon!" I went out of the room and flew to the office to start the night shift.


End file.
